Fate: New Destiny (Rebirth)
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: The fifth Holy Grail War has taken a strange turn. After many long weeks the battle has fallen into a stalemate while three servants still remain. Shirou Emiya is lost with nowhere safe to go. He turns to Ilya Von Einzbern for aid - but the price she asks is very high indeed... (An updated version of my earlier story with new content. Special thanks go to Nephirin!)


**This is something of an improved version of the story by the same name that I put up earlier. It's largely restructured and with a lot of additional content to try and improve upon my original work. I want to create something that I can feel proud of, and I do have this habbit of rushing occasionally. Special thanks to Nephirin for the constructive review they left for the earlier story.  
**

 **Just as before, this story is my own take on what a supposed Ilya route might play out like in some form. I hope you enjoy this improved story content!  
**

* * *

 **Fate/New Destiny**

The passing days became weeks as the longest Grail War in history continued to unfold. A spiral of events caused Sakura Matou to turn upon her brother and take her servant as her own, while the ensuing battles between the others erupted into chaos. Battle after battle saw the fall of yet another warrior.

Only three servants remained now, those of the Rider, the Berserker class and lastly, the Lancer. Saber fell first to the might of Hercules, and was torn asunder on the third night, while the Berserker continued to rampage onward and utterly obliterate everything in its path. With nowhere left to run Shirou was forced to turn to Ilya for protection. With the war being of such unyielding length, Kirei had vanished. Such a bitter twist of fate meant that asking the church for protection was no longer an option. Moreover, his house was no longer a safe place to go either. Such an issue became clear after it was attacked at the start of the Grail War by a powerful assailant who wielded a lance.

There was little choice for Emiya but to yield in submission if he were to survive. However, such fealty came at a great cost. When Ilya Von Einzbern gave the price for her protection it even came as a surprise to Shirou.

"I have no problem allowing you into my home, Shirou Emiya," the young lady of white hair spoke with a sinister smile, "That is, as long as you swear loyalty to me. I want you to serve me..."

A faint sense of unease burned strongly within the core of Emiya's soul at the thought of accepting such a prospect. After all, the Berserker under Ilya's control was the one responsible for destroying Saber in battle.

"You're asking a lot from me Ilya," Shirou's words were low in tone but very stern in their way of delivery, "I don't see why I should agree to such insane terms."

Ilya chuckled and carelessly made her way across to Shirou, her shoes pattered down the stairs as she came. There was no way he could try anything even if he wanted to. The massive towering Berserker stood at the top of the staircase with its glowing red eye gazing downward at the woman it protected. Any attempt from Emiya to attack would only end in death.

"I don't think you can say 'no' given the way things are now," said the Einzbern master as she chuckled in gleeful amusement over the whole situation, "I'm the only one who can protect you. If you leave the other masters might just attack you out of spite."

A low growl of frustration erupted from Shirou's lips as he processed that very prudent point the Einzbern master raised. It was true, enough to make his features contort in deep thought as the idea ran through his mind in overtime. With Rin in hiding since her defeat and Kirei missing now there was nowhere for Shirou Emiya to run anymore.

Ilya wanted loyalty above all else, it was the only way to solidify her belief in Shirou's intentions given the situation that loomed. They were at war, and the potential of abandonment was a concept she did not find particularly welcoming for several reasons. Alas, her ruby eyes loomed upon the man before her and narrowed with a degree of seriousness, "Please, make up your mind. I'm happy to make an exception for you Shirou, but only if you do as I ask."

While Emiya held little in regard for his own life, the concept of needlessly dying at the whim of another master did not appeal to him. The ideal of protecting another still stood as a shining beacon in his heart after all, and death at the hands of an enemy would snuff out that sole ambition without a prayer. The preservation of his ideal came first, even above the conflict he felt over siding with such a dangerous woman.

His thoughts continually roamed back in the direction of his late father Kiritsugu. The thought of the promise Shirou had made to become a hero still remained a firm precedent in his mind, and to break such a promise to the man who saved his life, it would be unforgivable.

"Alright then," Shriou spoke in consent to her terms as he bowed on hand and knee, "I'll stand by your side, Ilya." Never had such words be spoken with as great an amount of unease. This was not something the young magus wanted, but it was his only real option.

Ilya's stern persona dropped a fraction, and from nowhere a bright little smile adorned her expression, "Fantastic," she chimed with the warmth of sunshine, "I'll do my best to make sure you're happy here with me, Shirou!"

* * *

The events of that day took place an entire month ago. In his time at the Einzbern castle Shirou was further able to strengthen his understanding of the projection magic he possessed. Such a feat was only possible due to the vast amount of magical knowledge Ilya, his new mistress had at her disposal. In his time of servitude, Emiya found the feelings that he held toward the white-haired girl whom he shared the huge castle with soften somewhat.

It was strange, hard to put into words, but the more Shirou watched Ilya's responses to him, the more he became convinced that she held some kind of regard for him. Ever since his submission, the guise of the ruthless master Miss Einzbern held had all but evaporated. In fact, she had gone so far as to assist in Projection training for the young man, and even helped him become more powerful.

It was as if preparations were made with the intent to go into battle, a very realistic concept considering that the Grail War had fallen into a sluggish deadlock. The servants that remained made little in the way of a move to secure their victory against the others. Everything was quiet for the longest time. However, it was unlikely that such a silence would remain forever.

"Shirou," Ilya stepped into the finely decorated room in which Emiya had taken up residence. Velvet carpets adorned the floors while spectacular portraits hung from the decadent walls of cream hue.

The young man was seemingly in a trance as he wielded a long silver sword within his hand. The resounding presence of Ilya brought him back into the same plane of reality, upon which he dematerialized the weapon he clutched and looked to his mistress with a bow of the head.

"No, No. You don't need to stop because I'm here," Ilya insisted, "It looks like your ability to project swords is getting even better," she said warmly and with a cheerfully supportive flare in her tone.

Shirou raised his head and gave a smile of gratitude, "It's because of your help, Ilya. That, and there are a lot of tomes here with information on how to properly refine projection."

"Indeed," Ilya nodded in agreement. A small fraction of the Einzbern library was moved here with me when I came to this castle," she explained.

After her brief moment of reflection the snowy white homonculus moved to stand beside Shirou with an expectant smile, "Please, show me that sword again, Shirou, the one you were holding a moment ago."

He simply nodded and allowed his entire body to relax into a calm but focused state. The magic circuits within the body of the young man were not as powerful as a properly trained mage, but in the last month within this castle Shirou had found improvised methods to fine tune them further in the art of projecting his weaponry into the mortal world.

"Trace, on," Shirou whispered quietly. His focus remained unwavering as the power pulsed through the magical circuits within his core. Slowly but surely, the sword came forth from the confines of his mental landscape and appeared between his fingers with a bright shimmer. It stood tall and imposing - a powerful silver glow radiated from the sharpened edge as he gave a single swing to get a feel for the weight. A weapon of pure silver was a mythical sight indeed, something few warriors possessed even in the times of old.

"Well done! I'm pleased," Ilya cheered with a sense of childlike fascination, "Being able to summon something this powerful is a clear sign that more of the dormant magic circuits inside you are starting to awaken."

Shirou gave a modest smile, "I am getting better," he spoke simply with little in the way of pride, "I owe that to you, I think. Without somebody to act as a tutor I wouldn't have come this far."

Ilya's response was halted when her intuition flared, a warning in the back of her mind, but only a slight one. There was a presence, something not far off, perhaps in the woods surrounding the castle. Her eyes widened as the magical signal fluxed deeper within in her brain, "Something came through the barrier," she uttered near silently.

The sight of his mistress caused Emiya to raise a brow in concern, "Is something wrong?"

"I sensed something outside a little while ago. I thought it was gone, but I think it's come back," Ilya replied plainly and with a tinge of worry, "I sent Berserker to look first but he couldn't find anything," the young lady of red eyes paused for a moment, "I want you to go and check around the forest for me."

Emiya gave an obedient nod as he moved for the door, "I'll let you know if I find anything." Orders were orders, and his promise to serve another, it was of the utmost importance to him now. After withdrawing the blade he held from reality; the young man made his way out of the bedroom and he set off in the direction of the main hall.

* * *

Upon arriving outside the first sensation Shirou felt was the light chill of the night air as it brushed against his face.

"I wonder what could be out here at this time of night." Those words rang free from Emiya's lips as his eyes glanced upward to the glowing sight of the moon. It was late, midnight at the very least.

In the grounds outside of this towering castle, he would obey his promise to Ilya and do as commanded. To stand beside his mistress meant something to Shirou above all else, and as a result he would not abandon her in a time of need. His oath to serve Ilya had granted him the chance to stay alive when the odds tipped against him. It was through such kindness from the girl of snowy-white that his wish to become a hero like his father would still have a chance of becoming reality. Emiya would not fall until his wish to save another became reality - there wasn't a chance in Hell.

"Focus… visualize your weapon…." A bow flickered to life, born from the confines of the warrior's innermost power. With a deep sigh, he clutched it tightly and cautiously walked toward the surrounding woodland.

"So you're the only defence the lady has? Where's that servant of hers, boy?" A voice echoed forth to invade Shirou's ears, and in an instant his senses burned with caution.

"I'm not alone out here."

With a single gesture of the hand, Emiya dismissed his bow to the magical ether, "Trace on." Duel swords of black and white, light and darkness, they were clutched tightly in his hands as if his very survival depended on it.

"Kanshou and Bakuya," Shirou uttered under his breath as he brought his gaze upward, "The first weapons I honed in pursuit of my craft."

A shade of deadly blue erupted into sight. The speed was incredible for the human eye to behold. No warning was given as a spear of bloody red struck against Shirou's blades. Emiya's powerful eyes caught sight of a familiar face.

"You're the one from before." The memory would never leave Shirou's mind for the rest of his existence. A mighty figure in blue pursued him through school and sent a lance punching through his heart. Coldness overtook his entire body, and he was certain that death had come to claim him on that cold night.

However, such a grim scenario did not come to pass thanks to the efforts of another, Rin. Alas, here he stood today to honour his promise to Ilya.

"What's with these swords?" The man of blue spat his words with an air of smugness as he applied pressure. However, Shirou resisted, doing is very best to avoid getting pushed back.

In this deadlock, Lancer seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. Shirou saw it, the scowl twisting the smooth features of the servant, "Those weapons... they're the same ones the Archer used. How'd a mere human like _you_ get your hands on those?"

Emiya remained firm, though his brow did furrow in frustration at the mention of Rin's Archer.

"Even if I did know it would be no business of yours," Shirou spoke sternly as he stood fast.

"So, you're saying you have no idea how you summon those weapons?" The servant who held the lance growled as he applied greater strength. Shirou could feel his legs starting to give slightly, "You're either a liar, or you're totally oblivious."

There was only one warrior who was capable of using those dual weapons apart from Shirou himself. In truth, it was a mystery that even he struggled to wrap his head around, "They're image in my mind I can make reality, and I'll use them to protect Ilya, against you and anybody else."

"Sounds like you're desperate to play the hero, but at least you're actually fighting back," barked the servant with a degree of surprise and sarcasm.

"I won't let you get past me," Shirou declared with determination as he put all of his weight into the deadlock - he was determined not to falter and lose his footing. However, a droplet of sweat from his forehead was a dead giveaway. _'Damn... I'm reaching my limit...'_

The Lancer class servant gave a cold chuckle, "You're foolish. I've punctured your heart once, and I can do so again…."

"It seems our enemy has finally come out of hiding. Berserker, go and help Shirou, if you please," Ilya's voice resonated within the confines of Emiya's head, It was as if she held a degree of power that few others could ever hope to attain. Indeed, a young woman with such prowess was indeed an ally most amazing in this time of war.

A collosal shockwave rumbled the earth in the darkness of the evening sky. Its intensity grew and grew with each passing moment until it climaxed with the sound of pounding feet against the ground. A bestial roar followed with reckless insanity while a gigantic figure glorious physique and inhuman brawl came hurtling into the middle of the battle.

"Berserker," Shirou confirmed in his own low voice before he backed swiftly away from the Lancer.

The mighty Hercules took deranged swings of power in the direction of the other servant, all the while Lancer held up his spear to parry and block where he could. The eyes of the Greek Demigod focused in on their target and flickered with a violent red intensity before he took another swing at the man in blue. In the space of just a few moments, Miss Einzbern's mighty warrior had taken the situation well within his control.

"Shirou, please return to me now. Your role this evening is complete." The echo of Ilya's voice invaded Emiya's mind for a second time as he stood back in view of the battle from a safer position.

"Alright. I'll be back at your side in just a moment," breathing a small sigh of relief, the young man dismissed the weaponry in his hands - turning away to face the luxurious building of traditional European construction, "Thank you, Ilya..."

It was strange - in times before this, he would have charged to the forefront, insisting that others stay out of the battle. However, in the weeks spent with Miss Einzbern he'd come to find his way of thinking slowly starting to change. He respected her, was even in a strange way starting to feel a faint wisp of comfort in having her nearby.

Such emotions brought a very important question to bare in the mind of Shirou Emiya, "Am I here because I want to fulfil my dream of becoming a hero? Or is there something more?"

* * *

The frightfully powerful Berserker was successful in his bid to repel the enemy from the castle grounds. That said, the following hours slid by rather quietly as there was no further sign of disturbance. For now, the quiet stillness had returned, but the ever present stalemate the Grail War was in continued to be an ever present factor.

"Trace on," Shirou uttered softly. A blade of flawless shining steel flickered into existence, a weapon of war created from the confines of his mind. It was impossible for him to fathom, the fact that these weapons and their forms simply existed within the deepest depths of his memory. It was like that were already there. No, more than that, they were there since the beginning.

Emiya took a mighty swing of the weapon with all of his technique. It was not just about how much power you put into the swing of the sword, no, it was about the amount of skill applied when doing so as well.

A sound other than that of his own training snapped Shirou back to a sense of reality outside of swordplay. It was the unmistakable noise of his door old and wooden, creaking open. He turned his head to the side to get a glance of the figure who entered.

"Ilya, do you need something?" Shirou asked his question with both kindness and an undertone of respect. With a bit of thought he caused the sword he held to vanish, and looked onward to his mistress with a slightly bowed head.

"I wanted to express my thanks for your help," Miss Einzbern spoke softly with a little smile, "You may have sworn yourself to me, but I'm still grateful, Shirou."

"I gave my word to stand beside you," Shirou took a few steps closer to Ilya and placed a soft hand upon her shoulder, "Those kind of promises, to protect somebody, they mean everything to me."

Ilya held her head low for a moment as a thought as her eyes fixed on the floor, "The truth is," she uttered quietly in a little voice, "I was testing you... I wanted to make sure you would be loyal to me. I have to be sure that you don't intend to betray me."

Emiya simply gave a faint smile to Ilya, "I wouldn't turn on you. I'm not the kind of guy to betray a promise. Honestly, I hope I've proved that to you tonight."

The words spoken by her subordinate were cause enough for the young lady to smile happily as her ruby red eyes shone in the dim candlelight within the room, "You have, and I'm pleased. It's only proper I reward you for your loyalty too," she continued with a cheerful tone underlying her voice.

"You don't have to," Emiya protested adamantly with his head still held downward, "You game me a place to go when I had nowhere left to turn. Returning the favour like this is the least I can do."

"But I insist. A subordinate of the Einzbern family needs to be rewarded for their work," Ilya spoke a little more sternly this time, her lips curved into a slightly… off smile as she did so, "Please sit down for a moment. I have something I want to give you."

Refusal was not something the young gentleman intended to do when his mistress was so stern in the way she delivered her words. Therefore, Emiya did as he was asked and sat down upon the edge of his bed, "What is it, Ilya?"

"Close your eyes now, Shirou. No looking or I'll have to paralyze you." Miss Einzbern seemed to speak with a kind of playful amusement, yet deep down there was a hint of venomous truth to it. Emiya felt his body stiffen slightly, but did as he was told and kept his eyes shut.

Blackness, there was nothing to guide the man's awareness apart from his hearing now - with his eyes shut one of his senses remained disabled. Therefore, he nervously listened out for a sign of anything strange. The slightest part of him remained fearful that this was some horrible trick that his mistress intended to pull.

The sound of soft and gentle breathing grew ever closer with each passing second. This came followed swiftly by the sensation of small breaths against his cheek. This breathing, it was low and gentle, harmless in its intent.

Shirou's entire body to momentarily tensed in surprise. Lips, soft lips pressed against his own, "Mmmm," followed by a gentle moan of enjoyment escaping from a certain young lady. She was... kiissing him?

The heart in Miss Einzbern's chest fluttered softly as she absorbed this great sensation of closeness. Shirou belonged to her now, and she truly felt something for him even if she had never addressed the faint flicker before.

Ilya's moist lips pressed the slightest bit harder against those of her male subordinate. By this point there was no refusal. The arms of Shirou subconsciously wrapped around the slender waist of the white-haired woman and pulled her close both lovingly and protectively.

The desire to protect was something rooted firmly in the young man's heart, and he would have been lying to himself if he did not admit that over the last month he had started feeling something for Ilya. The way she helped him improve, the way she watched him with a smile as he roamed the hallways, it was something that made him put his own feelings into context. Even if he were not powerful enough to protect Ilya with a sword, he would protect her like this in the warmth of his embrace.

Miss Einzbern allowed her body, loose and compliant to fall forward and unintentionally push Shirou down to the bed as their kiss, both warm and compassionate became deeper. The young lady allowed her slender fingers to slink around his back and hold on tightly. The only sound that echoed for the longest time was that of soft lips delicately smacking together in the stillness of the room….

When the pair parted the lady of ruby eyes continued to lay gently upon Shriou's chest and hold him tenderly, "I've always felt this strange weakness for you, but I don't know why….."

Shirou chuckled with a hint of warmth and ran a hand through Ilya's smooth and snowy hair, "I'll stay beside you Ilya, no matter how this war turns out."

The young lady felt her heart flutter beyond anything she imagined possible. While she still had fears and doubts, there was also hope deep inside her core. Had she finally found somebody that would not leave her all alone? Was Shirou to be the one who would finally stay loyally at her side? Only time would tell...

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and special thanks to those who came back to read it for a second time. It was my goal to really try and improve upon the level of detail within the story. Like before, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like. All your opinions are most welcome! I may continue this little project in the future! Your support is most appreciated!**


End file.
